Amiga Mía
by Pia Cullen Masen
Summary: Edward Cullen, siempre estuvo enamorado de Bella, su mejor amiga de la infancia, pero a solo un día de la boda de ella, el descubrirá que su amiga, no quiere casarse, y que Charlie Swan no le había ofrecido a Alice, para matrimonio, sino a Bella. One Shot. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

"_Amiga mía"_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje, le pertenece a mi mente podrida. Ya desearía que Robert interpretara a uno de mis personajes, salidos de mi imaginación. La única afortunada, fue la afortunada Señora Meyer._

_**Agradecimiento especial a las chicas de Fanfiction Addiction.**_

" _**Pero, el no te ve, como yo suplicarle a mi boca, que diga que me ha confesado entre copas, que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche, y que enloquece con cada botón que te desabrochas pensando en sus manos,el no te ha visto temblar esperando, uno palabra algún gesto, un abrazo. El no te ve como yo, suspirando, con los ojitos abiertos de par en par, escucharme nombrarle. Ay, amiga miá, lo se y el también."**_

_Edward ya iba por su cuarta copa de Vodka. Y aun, el dolor del corazón no se le comparaba con el ardor de la garganta._

_Sus ojos llorosos, no se debían a el licor, se debían a que el amor de su vida, se casaba con su mejor amigo._

_Se debía a que la siempre seductora y culpable de su dolor, Bella Swan se casaba con Jacob Black._

_Edward dejo caer su cabeza hacia el mesón "Imbécil, ella nunca supo tus sentimientos"_

_Bueno, su conciencia tenia razón, pero de que serviría? No es como si Bella dejaría a Jacob para irse a los brazos de el._

_Jacob Black tenia su propia automotriz de autos. Los mas pedidos en Estados Unidos, cuando Edward era solo el Jefe del departamento de Medicina General en el hospital de Seattle._

_Era obvio que si no era por las posiciones, Jacob le ganaba en el físico a Edward._

_Suspiro, y alzo su mano, pidiendo otra copa de Vodka._

_Oyó como la silla a su izquierda se movía_

_No necesito levantar la cabeza, el maldito olor a fresas le llego de inmediato._

_- Que demonios estas haciendo aquí, Edward?- dijo la suave voz femenina._

_- Bella...- dijo suavemente.- No es obvio, que bebo._

_Alzo su cabeza para encontrar a su mejor amiga mirándolo, con ojeras en los ojos, cuales estaban llorosos._

"_Que demonios?"_

_- Bella, que pasa, porque lloras, corazón?- pregunto Edward acercando a Bella hacia su pecho._

_La castaña sollozaba, en el pecho de su amigo._

_Bella no quería que Edward la soltara._

_Los brazos calurosos de su mejor amigo. El amor de su vida. El motivo por el cual ella había hecho todo esto._

_Ella no se iría a casar con Jacob si Edward no hubiera rechazado la propuesta que su padre, Charlie había hecho en su lecho de muerte._

_Edward, no me quiero casar con Jake.- dijo sollozando._

_Como que no? Pensé que tu estabas enamorada de el...- Edward no podía evitar la esperanza que le inundaba el corazón_

_Bella se tomo el Vodka de un solo trago. Esto provoco un gesto de asco en el rostro de ella, por lo cual Edward se rió_

_- No es chistoso.- dijo entre risas, Bella._

_-Si es, chistoso!- se burlaba Edward._

_Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, en silencio. Ambos queriendo decirse lo mucho que se amaban._

_- Porque no te quisiste casar conmigo?- le pregunto Bella.- Hubieras facilitado mucho._

_Edward se quedo mudo._

_- Charlie solo te pedía, que te casaras conmigo, y tu dijiste que no._

_- Bella, Charlie me pidió que me casara con Alice!- dijo Edward después del silencio._

_Bella, negó Ella le había contado a su padre de sus sentimientos hacia Edward. El dijo que los uniría de un modo o otro._

_- Edward..._

_- Bella, yo te amo, por eso dije que no! Como me podría casar con Alice cuando mi cuerpo, alma y corazón, te pertenecen._

_**Flashback.**_

_Charlie Swan se encontraba en su cama, sosteniendo la mano de un joven Edward, que lo miraba con sus ojos grandes y verdes, preocupado._

_El joven Jacob se encontraba mirando la escena._

_- Edward...- pauso el hombre- Hijo, prometeme algo.- pausando para volver a toser.- Prometeme que te casaras con mi niña … prometelo!._

_Edward lo miraba asombrado. Su niña? _

_Alice? Charlie usualmente llamaba a Alice, su niña. _

"_No!" Su conciencia tenia razón, el no podía casarse con la bella Alice Swan. _

_Alice Swan podía ser muestra de hermosura, elegancia, y buenos modales. La mayor de las hermanas Swan era bajita, con curvas, y un cabello largo y azabache._

_Pero Edward estaba enamorado de la menor de las Swan. De la chica de ojos chocolate y cabello café. Su mejor amiga. El se iría a casar con ella. No, con la joven Alice._

_Jacob se acerco hacia Charlie, sentándose en la cama, junto a el._

_- Yo me casaría con Bella, se que ella y yo haríamos una muy buena pareja.-_

_Charlie miro a Edward quien estaba asombrado._

_El ultimo pensamiento coherente de Charlie fue:_

"_Deberá darse cuenta de lo mucho que la ama, cuando la pierda."_

_Charlie asintió Y miro con pena al joven Edward, que se veía al borde de la depresión_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

_Edward aun tenia el sabor agrio de la traición_

_Todos en Forks, se habían dado cuenta del amor incondicional que sentía Edward hacia Bella._

_Todos. Hasta el mismo Charlie Swan. _

_Pero el había preferido a Jacob, en vez de Edward._

_Edward recibía a Alice, la cual declino, pues ella y su hermano, Jasper, tenían su amorío_

_Los dos se habían casado, el mes pasado._

_Alice le había dicho que Bella y el, eran almas gemelas. Se necesitaban la una a la otra._

_Volviendo a la situación, Bella se sentaba mirándolo boquiabierta. _

_Edward se revolvía incomodo en el asiento. Bella seguía mirándolo como su fuera una paria._

_- Que diablos dices, Edward? Que es eso de que me amas? Me amas, y un coño!.- Bella se paro del asiento, y tomo a Edward de las solapas de la chaqueta._

_Edward, maldita sea, me amas? Joder, si eso es amor, yo soy quien! Me amas, y dejas que me case con Jacob, me amas y rechazaste casarte conmigo? Me amas, y nunca me lo dijiste. Andate a la mierda con tu maldita mentira!_

_Bella se sentía humillada. Como el podía decirle que la amaba, cuando nunca se lo dijo? Cuando la rechazo ante su padre._

_El se soltó de las manos de ella. Y salio del local. Dejando un billete de cien y una buena propina._

_- Te veo en la iglesia.- dijo antes de salir dando un portazo._

_El salio, así como si nada. El dolor en el pecho de ella, fue agonizante. _

_El bartender se acerco, cogiendo el dinero en una mano, y los vasos en otra._

_- Usted es la joven Bella, no? Usted es por la cual Edward estaba que lloraba! Que desperdicio! Mujeres, siempre lo complican, todo. Es que no se dan cuenta que los hombres también son inseguros? Pobre hombre, tiene que ver a la mujer que ama casarse con otro, solo porque ella no le cree...-_

_Y así el bartender se fue murmurando. Mientras Bella sentía su corazón pesado en su pecho._

_Su respiración errática Ella había lastimado a **su** Edward._

_Ella le había apuñalado, cuando el se había abierto hacia ella._

_Pero, ella se sentía traicionada.. El le había negado sus sentimientos, por mucho tiempo. Y ahora?_

_Llamo a Alice._

_- Alice!_

_-Bella? Que haces llamándome a esta hora?.- Alice sonaba soñolienta. _

_- Alice, Edward me dijo que me amaba.- dijo una Bella llorosa._

_- Y porque diablos, lloras entonces?- dijo Alice, quien se encontraba curiosa._

_Alice sabia que los dos iban a estar juntos. Era el destino!_

_- Le dije, que no le creía, y el se fue, diciéndome que nos veíamos en la iglesia.- termino Bella llorado sin cesar._

_La rabia despertó a Alice por completo. Su hermana era un tonta. Enamorada, pero tonta._

_Bella retorcía la tela que cubría sus manos. Hoy, se suponía ser el día mas feliz de su vida, pero se sentía como si fuera a un funeral._

_La marcha nupcial sonó, y ella se sintió desmayar. _

_Pero lo peor, fue encontrar que Edward, si estaba._

_Atrás de Jacob, se podía ver a Edward._

_Edward quien sostenía el anillo, que Jacob pondría en su dedo, señalándola suya._

_Su corazón empezó a latir contrariado. Bajo la mirada, evitando desmayarse._

_Lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Pero al alzar la mirada, se encontró con Edward en el puesto de Jacob. Edward la miraba nervioso. Así que ella se limito a poner un rostro serio._

_Llego junto a Edward y cuando le cogió la mano. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo._

_El cura le pidió a Edward a decir sus votos._

_- Bella, tal vez te encuentres asombrada de este cambio, tal vez te sientes molesta conmigo, pero yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, siempre te he amado, adorado, y protegido con toda las fuerzas de mi ser. Si me negué a muchas cosas, fue porque no podía alejarme de ti. Alejarme de ti, seria como quitarme la vida. Por eso hoy, te quiero a ti como esposa, Isabella Marie Swan, y me entrego a ti, delante de Dios, y de todo los presentes, en cuerpo y alma, prometiendo serte fiel en las alegrías y las penas, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, todo los días de mi vida._

_Todos giraron a ver a Bella que sollozaba, pero la sonrisa de su rostro, y el amor incondicional que demostraban sus ojos, eran un alivio para Edward._

_Entonces Bella dijo:_

_- - Edward desde pequeña confié en ti, no dude en darte mi amor, no dude en ti. Creí que nunca estaríamos juntos, siempre algo en nuestro camino, si no eran dudas, eran rumores, o sentimientos encontrados. Pero, hoy, yo, Isabella Marie Swan, enfrento mis miedos e inseguridades, y lucho por nuestro amor, por eso, te quiero a ti como esposo, Edward Anthony Cullen, y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todo los días de mi vida._

_El cura los tomo de las manos y las unió_

_- Por el poder que se me ha dado, los declaro marido y mujer, señor Cullen, puede besar a la novia!_

_Era su primer beso. El de ambos._

_Juntos._

_El la tomo de la cintura, y con mucho cuidado, alzo el velo. Se lo acomodo, y cogió su rostro, y le susurro._

_- Te amo, Bella._

_Bella se acerco mas a el, apegando su cuerpo con el suyo._

_- Y yo te amo, Edward._

_Con eso, se rozaron los labios, delicadamente. Pero Bella había esperado mucho por sentir los labios de Edward, así que se aferro al cuello de este, quien con ansias, devolvió el beso. Ambos, dándose amor, pasión_

_Se separaron al necesitar aire, y oír los chillidos de Emment, y Seth._

_Jacob solo se reía_

_La pareja camino hasta llegar al carro, que los llevaría a la recepción_

_Edward socarronamente le sacaba los arroces. Mientras ella lo miraba con amor._

_- Que te hizo pensar que no haría un show como el que hice en el bar?- dijo Bella_

_- Bella, estamos destinados a ser, y si, suena cursi, pero tu hermana me llamo diciéndolo Entonces llame a Jacob, no iba a dejarte ir. Me lastimaste, si. Pero mi amor por ti es demasiado fuerte, Bella._

_Ella suspiro, y se aferro a el._

_- Lo siento, Edward. Creí que el licor se te había subido. Me sentía traicionada, y..._

_- Shhh. Lo se, amor. Por si acaso, te ves hermosa, hoy._

_Ella se ruborizo. El la beso, con ansias, ganas de estar con ella, así, para siempre._

_Cuando llegaron a la recepción todos les sonreían Carlisle estaba junto a Esme, y Emment, que estaba junto a Rose, Alice y Jasper, y Seth, quien miraba asqueado como Jacob le susurraba cosas a Leah._

_Edward se rió de la cara de Seth, pero le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Jacob._

_Bailaron, se susurraban palabras de amor al oído, y disfrutaron. Pero ambos, estaban __ansiosos para que llegara la hora de marcharse. Ambos se deseaban._

_**N/A (Fanfiction Addiction): Pues, si. Este sera un two-shot. Pero antes que nada, desearía que ustedes, las chicas de la pagina Fanfiction Addiction, para que me digan si apesto, o si esta bien.**_

_**Mi primera historia fue terrible, pues siempre me enviaban mensajes diciéndome cosas groseras, y en realidad, amaría que me dijeran si esta bien, o cambiarle detalles. No saben cuanto les agradecería**_

_**N/A: Bueno, regreso con otro O.S, que en si, es un Two- Shot, espero que les guste. Se me vino a la cabeza hace unos días atrás y decidí darle oportunidad. Si les gusta denle click al botoncito del Review, y decidme. Y si no, pues también, criticas son bienvenidas, solo que sin insultos. No todos son Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Packer's y Edward's.**_

_**Niiki Masen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Amiga Mia"._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje, le pertenece a mi mente podrida. Ya desearía que Robert interpretara a uno de mis personajes, salidos de mi imaginación. La única afortunada, fue la afortunada Señora Meyer._

_**Dedicada a: **__Lucy Montiel, Nancy __Sánchez__, Jenifer Zaluaga, Miry Alvarez Rodriguez, y Dianitha Rubio. Ustedes, me dieron apoyo para publicar la historia._

"_**Amiga miá, princesa de un cuento infinito. Amiga miá, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo. Amiga miá, a ver si alguno de estos días, por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos, porque esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga."**_

_Edward y Bella se sonreían coquetamente. Durante la recepción, ellos lograban escaparse unos segundos, para besarse y sonreír, o solo decirse que se amaban._

_Pero Alice y Rosalie, se empeñaron en mantenerlos ocupados._

_Bella iba a explotar, por mantenerla apartada de Edward. Sus labios se fruncieron, mientras Alice y Leah miraban a Rosalie eligiendo su liguero._

_- Alice la recepción se acabo hace una hora, es tiempo de que me vaya a mi luna de miel.- dijo Bella irritada._

_-Bella, estamos preparándote para eso. El liguero es una elección especial... ademas, no crees que a Edward le encantaría.._

_- A Edward le encantaría tener a su esposa para si mismo- grito Edward._

_Rosalie hizo un mohin, y le lanzo un liguero negro._

_Bella se mordió el labio. Tenia15 ligueros, en su maleta. Y con el negro ya eran 16._

_Para que mentir, si abajo tenia el liguero blanco._

_Un toque en la puerta, hizo sobresaltar a las mujeres que miraban a Bella entre divertidas, y Rosalie, malhumorada._

_Edward entro, y sonrió cuando vio a Bella, lista, con maleta en mano. _

"_Por fin, miá"_

_Bella se sonrojo ante la mirada posesiva de Edward. Ella sentía su sangre calentarse. _

_Edward no solo era el hombre de su vida, sino que era un hombre demasiado atractivo._

_Y la lujuria que Bella no había sabido que existía, en la realidad, empezaba a crecer con frecuencia cuando Edward se encontraba cerca de ella._

_Todavía recordaba cuando ella sintió ese calor que recorrió su cuerpo, siendo una muchacha, de 16 años._

_**Flashback.**_

_Bella se encontraba esperando a Edward en la mesita de la cocina, comiendo las galletas de chocolate, que Esme le había preparado._

_Sus piernas se movían de un lado a otro, contra las patas de la mesa, lo que provoco que la leche se derramara, en sus pantalones._

_Ella murmuro una maldición, que había oído decir a Emment, y se encamino hacia la habitación de Edward, donde tenia sus pantalones cortos._

_La castaña suspiro._

" _Solo espero que Edward siga en el baño"._

_Pero cuando oyó el agua de la ducha, detenerse. Corrió a esconderse en el armario de Edward._

_Pudo ver por las rendijas del armario como un Edward todo mojado, salia del baño con solo una toalla enredada en sus amplias caderas._

_El ejercicio diario que Edward hacia todo los días, valía la pena. Pues el cuerpo de Edward era tonificado, esbelto._

_A Bella se le vino a la mente el nombre de Adonis, el bello dios griego._

_Un Adonis, eso era Edward. Todo tonificado y con su abdomen bien formado, pero no todo musculoso. Era perfecto._

_Cuando vio como Edward iba a dejar caer la toalla, se sonrojo, y se sentó en el suelo del armario._

_Había sido suficiente ver a su mejor amigo, empapado. No quería ver su desnudez._

_Bella sentía el calor correr por su cuerpo. Supuso que era estar en un lugar cerrado, pero ella sabia que era eso._

_Era lujuria._

_Ella se sentía lujuriosa ante la imagen de su mejor amigo._

" _Tu mejor amigo mojado"._

_Ella jadeo. Sentía un cosquilleo incomodo, entre sus piernas. En ese lugar donde nunca había sentido nada parecido._

_Bella enredo sus dedos en su cabello._

_Como podía sentirse así ante la visión de Edward?_

_Edward, el joven cobrizo de grandes ojos verdes, que le abrazaba todas las noches, cuando el se escabullía por la ventana de su cuarto, o Edward el chico que la miraba con ese amor con el que miraba a Leah._

_Y por primera vez, deseo que Edward la mirara como una mujer. No como la hermana pequeña que debía proteger._

_Y su calor solo aumento, cuando al salir, se encontró con los boxers sucios de Edward._

_Oh, iba a ser una larga noche._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

_Edward miro esos ojos grandes, chocolate. Y no puedo evitar suspirar._

_El se había casado con la mujer de sus sueños. Y hoy, la haría suya. Sin importar si debía pelearse con Alice, Rose, o Leah._

_Aunque el solo pensamiento le provocaba escalofríos_

_Pero seria valiente, diablos, el había esperado por este día, desde que vio a Isabella bailando en la feria, en sus brazos, sonriente_

_El, siendo un niño de 6 años, se había fijado en la castaña que tenia una cara redondeada, en forma de corazón,con pecas por sus mejillas, y una boca muy rosada, que contrastaba con su pálido rostro._

_El se había dado cuenta lo bonito que su sonrojo la hacia ver. Y que ella solo se sonrojaba con Edward._

_El amaba sus sonrojos, o su sonrisa. O como en la iglesia se daban la mano. _

_O cuando el le llamaba " Pequeña" ella fruncía su narizita pequeña._

_Y ahora allí se encontraba ella, en su vestido blanco, con el corte en las espalda, y su cabello en un recogido, dejando a la vista su delicado cuello. _

_Y su sonrojo, ante el escrutinio de Edward._

_Las chicas carraspearon, al ver como los dos se miraban._

_Alice no pudo evitar decir " Te lo dije" a Rosalie._

_Edward solo las miro de manera conspiradora Y dijo:- Me llevo a MI esposa._

_Y la alzo estilo novia, y con la otra mano, cogió las maletas._

_Ambos se reían, ante la cara de shock de las mujeres._

_Y Bella, no podía evitar sentir la satisfacción de que Edward la hubiera llamado suya._

_Bella se movía incomoda en el asiento del avión_

_Edward, la empujo a su regazo, donde Bella suspiro de alivio._

_- Me dirás a donde vamos?- pregunto Bella._

_- No. Sabias que hubo una temporada, cuando salí de mis deudas universitarias, ahorre mucho, para el regalo de tu cumpleaños numero veinte. Pero creí que seria muy ostentoso, mi regalo._

_- Que era?- dijo Bella, toda ansiosa._

_Para Bella no existía un "No" hacia Edward. Si a el lo hacia feliz, ella aceptaría todo._

_Aunque Bella, se encontraba aun parada asombrada en la arena, sin creerse que el " Todo" al que ella se refería, incluía una isla._

_UNA BENDITA ISLA!_

_Edward la miraba ansioso._

_Bella no aguanto mas, y se puso a llorar._

_- Bella, pequeña, nunca quise lastimarte, pensé que una isla te haría feliz, este seria nuestro lugar secreto._

_Bella lo miro con los ojos abiertos, llorosos, pero su mirada reflejaba un amor infinito._

_- Edward, esto, es el mejor regalo, después de ti mismo. Una isla. Miá, Nuestra.- dijo una movida Bella._

_- Isla Bella- susurro Edward, entregándole los papeles a Edward._

_Bella no evito la risa que salio de su pecho, y se lanzo hacia el, quien cayo con Bella en sus brazos._

_Ahora, esa era la reacción que esperaba._

_El la miro a sus ojos chocolates, y sintió como el aire cambio. Sentía electricidad emanando de su cuerpo. Bella se removió en los brazos de Edward y el no pudo evitar la excitación recorrer su cuerpo._

_- Hazme el amor, Edward. Por favor.- jadeo Bella._

_Edward se limito a gruñir, y alzarla en brazos. Llevándola hacia la casa, que se encontraba a mitad del camino. La dejo, en el porche abierto, para que ella explorara, su nuevo lugar secreto._

_Edward fue a recoger las maletas. El sabia que cuando tocara a Bella, perdería razón, y las maletas se quedarían botadas en la orilla del mar. _

_Bella, se quedo admirada, ante la belleza de su nuevo lugar secreto._

_Primero el prado, ahora su isla._

_Suspiro. No le importaba nada mas que la compañía._

_Su Edward. Suyo._

_Soltó una risita. Corrió hacia la habitación del fondo, y paro en seco. _

_Era hermosa, una cama grande y blanca. Con la vista hacia el mar._

"_Espabilate, Bella. Edward. Liguero, recuerdas?"_

_Corrió hacia el baño y contra todo su pudor, se quito el vestido, los zapatos, y soltó su cabello._

_Su reflejo le mostraba a una joven con ojos grandes, chocolate oscuro, mejillas sonrojadas, pupilas dilatadas, pelo rizado._

_Y su liguero, mostrando toda sus curvas. Desde sus pechos medianos y pálidos, con su pezón ligeramente erecto, y sentía sus fluidos mojando sus bragas._

_Se fue a parar en la puerta del baño cuando lo vio. Su Edward la miraba con deseo escrito en su rostro._

_Se acerco, como depredador, hacia ella. La anticipación, mojandola._

_Ella trago saliva. No podía creer, que su noche había llegado. No solo entregaría su cuerpo, sino que se entregaría a si misma, y de vuelta el se entregaría a ella._

_El la agarro de las caderas, y hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella. Oliéndola_

_- Tienes un aroma delicioso, amor.- susurro Edward._

_Bella se sostuvo de los amplios hombros de Edward. Se sentía caer. Sus piernas eran gelatinas._

_Ella subió sus piernas, enredándolas en las caderas de Edward. Mientras ella jugaba con los mechones del cabello de Edward, el lamia su cuello._

_Bella no pudo evitar gemir, a alta voz. _

_Edward la llevo hacia la cama, dejándola sentada en esta, mientras el bajaba, quedando arrodillado en frente de ella._

_El beso su pierna derecha, y soltó las ligas, bajando las medias, del liguero. __Acariciando cada trozo de piel descubierta. Acaricio su tobillo, beso su pie. _

_Y volvió con el mismo recorrido hacia su otra pierna._

_Bella se encontraba lista para Edward, su clítoris palpitaba por sentirlo. Su corazón latía enloquecido. _

_Edward se dirigió hacia su boca. Besándola, haciéndole el amor, a su boca._

_Este beso, no era los pequeños piquitos que compartieron en la recepción, era algo mas. Prometía mucha pasión, y amor desenfrenado._

_Bella gimió, causando que Edward friccionara con sus caderas. _

_Edward, no había esperado encontrar a Bella completamente empapada. Gruñendo, sintió como Bella, tironeaba de los botones, de su camiseta blanca._

_- Señor Cullen, estoy en ropa interior mientras usted esta muy tapado, no me parece una situación muy justa.- dijo Bella jadeando._

_Edward solo rió Mientras miraba a Bella bajando su camiseta. Bella les dio la vuelta, dejando a Edward abajo, mientras ella se sentaba encima de el. Bella beso su cuello, y lo mordisqueo._

_- Mio, señor Cullen, solo mio._

_Edward gruño en afirmación_

_Bella bajo besando su pecho, y lamiendo su abdomen, gimiendo._

_Darle placer a Edward, sentir como temblaba, o como su erección crecía debajo de ella, era mas que placentero._

_Edward se canso de ser torturado por su maravillosa esposa. Cambio lugares, sacando la parte superior del liguero, encontrando a su Bella, con sus pezones rosados, erectos, llamándole a besarles_

_Y no lo dudo, los tomo en sus manos, sintiendo el calor, la suavidad, y lo perfecto que cabían es sus manos._

_Y se inclino para saborearlos. Sabían deliciosos. _

_Edward se hizo adicto al sabor que la piel de Bella emanaba. Lamió sus pechos y jugo con ellos._

_Bella, se retorcía debajo de Edward. Sentía que el fuego la iba a quemar, su corazón iba a explotar. Y su coño iba a reventar. No aguantaba. El palpitar era demasiado._

_- Dejate ir, Bella. Vente, para mi.- dijo Edward con la voz ronca._

_Y dejarse ir, fue lo que Bella hizo. Sintió como fue llevada a otro mundo, donde solo Edward y ella estaban Vio colores, puntos de colores, sintió como todo el mundo se detuvo. Y bajo, cayendo a los brazos de Edward._

_Mientras Edward le saco sus bragas, y las olio. Bella pudo sentirse reanimada por aquella hazaña de Edward. Sintió como su coño volvió a latir, por necesidad. Y como sus pezones se endurecían hasta doler._

_Edward abrió con sus dedos, los mojados pétalos del sexo de Bella. _

_El nunca había visto una mujer desnuda, pero podía asegurar que nadie era mejor que su Bella._

_Su sexo desnudo y mojado, lo excitaba, mucho._

_Acerco su lengua, al clítoris de Bella, el cual estaba hinchado, y sentir el dulce sabor de la venida de Bella, lo volvió loco._

_Necesitaba sentir ese sabor, lo anhelaba._

_Empezó la tortura para ambos, lamiendo de un modo despacio, hasta que Bella movió sus caderas a un ritmo acelerado, los gemidos de ella se volvieron gritos, y el suave ritmo se volvió rápido, furioso._

_Bella tironeaba del cabello de Edward. Y pedía mas. Ella necesitaba mas de Edward, ella necesitaba que el dejase de jugar._

_Necesitaba a su marido._

_Y con el suave roce del dedo de Edward en su clítoris, ella se vino._

_Bella se corrió, gritando el nombre de Edward._

_Edward se acostó alado de su hermosa mujer, quien aun no se recuperaba. _

_Ella no solo lo hacia feliz, sino que le demostraba, que el placer de ella, solo una persona era la responsable de aquello, y ese era el._

_Ella lo abrazo y suspiro._

_Empezó sacando el cinturón, y bajándose los pantalones._

_Gracias al cielo, por haberse sacado los zapatos y calcetines, al haber entrado a la casa._

_El acerco a Bella a su regazo. Ella lo beso, con ansias._

_Te necesito.- ambos murmuraron._

_El amanecer había llegado, el sol, estaba subiendo, iluminando el cuarto, haciendo el mar brillar, y mientras Bella admiraba como el sol, iluminaba el cabello de Edward, el miro como Bella lo miraba con amor, el mismo amor que el sentía hacia ella._

_- La amo, señora Cullen, ayer, hoy, mañana y siempre.- dijo Edward, antes de introducirse en Bella._

_La cual gimió en satisfacción_

_Dolor, no. incomodidad, tampoco. Solo se sintió completa, pero Edward la había torturado demasiado, por lo que ella se agarro de sus hombros y empujo contra el, también Por lo cual el gruño._

_Edward y Bella, solo necesitaron mirarse para correrse, juntos._

_Bella cayo encima del cuerpo de Edward, quien la envolvió, en sus brazos._

_- Ay, amiga miá, esposa miá, y futura madre de mis hijos, voy a llenar tus bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovados._

_- Edward, mi único sueño e ilusión eres tu. Solo tu._

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Y bueno, TERMINE! **_

_**Son las 1:22 a.m, aquí en Florida, así que si nos les gustan, decidme, si? **_

**_Ustedes, chicas que me apoyaron se merecen el mundo, los juro. Cada uno de sus __comentarios me hizo sonreír de satisfacción Ahora, gracias mil veces gracias._**

_**Espero que les guste. Y por favor, decidme. **_

_**Les gusta el final, muy cursi, o fue muy fuerte el lemmon!(?)**_

_**Culpo a mi conciencia que es una pervertida sin remordimientos.**_

_**Pero basta de mi hablando bobadas, disfrútenlo, y gracias de nuevo!**_

_**P.D: TENGO UNA BETA! Y, es la mejor, se llama Miry Alvarez Rodriguez, y es increíble. Aun no es confirmado. Pero me siento feliz. Espero que el proximo Shot, sea con ella.**_

_**Edward's y Packer's**_

_**Niiki Masen.**_


End file.
